character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigma (Canon, Archie Comics)/Tonygameman
Summary Sigma is the main antagonist of the Worlds Unite crossover published by Archie Comics. Sigma was once the heroic leader of the Maverick Hunters designed to halt rampaging Maverick Reploids who had turned against humanity due to a virus. His efforts led him to a battle with Zero, where both of them got exposed to the virus. Sigma was eventually corrupted by the virus, and began to see humanity as oppressors who held the Reploids back from their full potential. This led him to rebel against humanity and become the leader of the Mavericks, sparking a war between himself and heroic Reploids such as the reformed Zero and Mega Man X. Statistics Tier: 2-C | 2-A | High 1-C | At least Low 1-B Name: Sigma Origin: Mega Man (Archie Comics) Gender: Genderless, Male Figure Age: Unknown Classification: Reploid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Non-Corporeal, Technological Manipulation, Genesis Portal Manipulation, True Flight, Duplication (Of minions), Mind Manipulation, Robotic Manipulation, Space-Time Distortion and Destruction, Planetary Merging, Computer Virus Physiology Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Was empowered by 2 universes) | Multiverse level+ (Drained countless universes of their power) | High Complex Multiverse level (Fought on par with Super Mega Man & Super Sonic who were going to warp the multiverse's dimensional matrix, which has over 11 dimensions. The effects of his powers caused tears in reality so great that Super Sonic and Super Mega Man's dual Chaos Controls could not stop it) | At least Low Hyperverse level (Stated he would transcend the 11-dimensional structure of a full multiverse along with it's limitations, infinite worlds and a dimensional matrix) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Should be around the same ballpark as Base Sonic who could cross an entire multiverse in a single day) | At least Massively FTL+ (Faster than before) | Immeasurable (Transcends linear distance) | Immeasurable (Transcended the full construct of an 11-Dimensional Multiverse and should be faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Universal | Multiversal+ | High Complex Multiversal | At least Low Hyperversal Durability: Multi-Universe level (Had 2 universes' worth of power inside of him) | Multiverse level+ (Had countless universes worth of power inside of him) | High Complex Multiverse level (Withstood attacks from Super Mega Man & Super Sonic) | At least Low Hyperverse level (Transcended the 11th dimension, making him 12-dimensional) Stamina: Infinite (Him being a robot guarantees this). Range: Multi-Universal with the Master Engine | Multiversal+ (Could open Genesis Portals to every single zone in the multiverse) | High Complex Multiversal (Comparable to Sonic who warped 11-dimensional space) | At least Low Hyperversal (As a 12-dimensional being) Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Supergenius (As a robot, he is vastly superior to humans in all fields of research). Weaknesses: Is prone to high levels of overconfidence. Key: Sigma-1 | Sigma-2 | Sigma-3 | God Sigma Note: This is a version of Sigma (Worlds Unite) if we accept the "dimensional matrix" in the Sonic verse and being connected to M-Theory. Of course his strongest feat is debunked, but no disagreeing/arguments then here, okay? Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1